Kidnapped
by GryffinRawr
Summary: Little League Slytherin Seeker! Round 3/6 - catergory suspense! Scorpius has been kidnapped and only Albus knows where he has been taken! He has sent for help but knows that only he could get there in time to save his best friend, will he be quick enough?


**A/N: This is my entry as the little league seeker for Slytherin in the Quidditch League Fanfiction competition! I had to pick a lesser known genre and I decided to go with suspense so I hope this is suspenseful enough!**

 **Disclaimer: I am not J.K!**

* * *

Kidnapped

There really wasn't much time left and every second that it took him meant that another life was slipping away through his fingers. Albus briefly wondered if this is what his father had felt like when Uncle Ron had been poisoned in their sixth year, but instead of dwelling he pushed on.

He had always known that there was still a fierce prejudice against the Malfoy family even though they had abandoned their pure blood mantras after the second wizarding war. Scorpius had been the butt of many a cruel joke in their first few years but as he had grown as a person and shown everyone that Malfoy did not automatically mean evil the pranks had disappeared and everyone had started to show him a grudging respect.

This was something else entirely.

The forest was dark, eerily so, despite the fact that outside it was only just gone midday. Quiet too, this was unnatural for a forest filled with all manner of horrible creatures. But Albus ignored all of the warning signs and did his best to bury the little voice inside of him that was screaming at him to turn heel and run straight back out into the safety of daylight. Whatever dark force had stolen Scorpius away was enough to clear out this section of the forest and that certainly didn't bode well.

Help is coming, he told himself pushing on to run faster, winding through the trees and stumbling over tree stumps and roots. As soon as he had found the note left on Scorpius' bed he had legged it down to the Gryffindor common room. Rose had been sat studying and even though she had never been the most fond of his friendship with Scorpius she had not hesitated in running for help when Albus asked her too and had gone straight for Headmistress McGonagall.

Albus felt his ankle nearly twist as it caught on a root almost hidden by the dead undergrowth and he stumbled to a stop. He bent double, hands braced on his knees as he sucked in desperate breaths. He couldn't stop for too long though and so he stood up, chest still heaving and managed to mutter out a spell which would point him in Scorpius' direction.

He took off again and knew now that he must be getting close. Albus didn't know if it was his eyes playing tricks on him but everything seemed to have gotten darker again and he was forced to slow slightly so that he didn't run headfirst into a tree. After all what use would he be to Scorpius unconscious?

The note had only been brief and it hadn't been Scorpius who had written it but rather, Rose. Albus knew, he was the only one who knew, that Scorpius harboured a secret desire for his favourite cousin and that the fact that she disapproved of him almost killed him. So when he received a note, signed with kisses, to meet her down by the forest Albus was sure that his friend hadn't thought twice about the dangers, or the fact that Rose would probably never have sent him a note like that.

His fears had of course been confirmed when he reached the common room to find that Rose was not down by the forest having a secret rendezvous with the young Malfoy and the chances that this was a harmless prank were even less when Albus, upon reaching the treeline, had found blood smeared on a rock. It looked like Scorpius had been hit over the back of the head and dragged into the depth of the forbidden forest.

Voices broke Albus out of his thoughts, just murmurs at first but they were definitely human voices. Albus stopped running and crept forward automatically tightening his grip on his wand. There was a faint light ahead and as he peered round a particularly thick tree trunk the scene was revealed to him.

Two large men stood in the centre; the faint light that permeated the clearing was coming from their wands. Albus didn't recognise either of them but if he had to guess he would have said death eaters, there were always a few who had escaped.

At their feet lay the body of Scorpius Malfoy, deathly pale his forehead was smeared with blood and from this distance Albus couldn't tell if he was still breathing. But why would they kill him? One of the two men reached down and roughly grabbed Scorpius' face, scrunching his cheeks in one large hand.

"Fenir, no." instructed the other man and Albus felt his blood run cold. Fenir Greyback, the werewolf. Fenir looked up at his companion and grinned wickedly, Albus could hear a low rumbling growl in the back of his throat.

"Not even a little bite Augustus? Please? I won't kill him, I'm just hungry."

"No, if we're going to use him for ransom then he needs to be whole and unharmed. No biting, no making werewolf, no."

Fenir roughly dropped the boy back to the ground and stood up getting right up into Augustus' face, "don't piss me off Rookwood," he growled "or you'll be my next meal."

"Honestly Greyback, if you're going to be like this then you leave me with no choice," and with a speed born of years of practice Augustus Rookwood whipped out his wand and had petrified his ally. The werewolf toppled to the ground and Rookwood turned so now his back was towards the tree Albus was hiding behind.

There was no time like the present and as Scorpius began to stir Albus stepped out of hiding, "petrificus totalus!" he shouted and just as Augustus turned the beam of Albus' spell hit him straight in the chest and sent him toppling backwards.

Albus scurried forward towards his friend and slapped the blonde around the face, "Scorpius, Scorpius! You need to get up, come on you big idiot!" He stuck a shoulder under his friend and heaved and the severely dazed Malfoy took some of his weight but certainly not enough.

Albus could hear more people and as he and his friend stumbled towards safety he knew that the help he had sent for was coming.

* * *

 **Please let me know if you spot any mistakes!**

 **GryffinRAWR**


End file.
